Quién es quién
by DANYMARY
Summary: Sakura y Ino, dos amigas en el centro comercial que miran parejas impares y vieron a...mal sammuray


_**Este fanfic no es mio(original desKyLaR KnIgHt),yo lo traduci. Los personajes no son mios.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***.*.*.*.*A leer*.*.*.*.***_

"Whoa! Sakura mira esa pareja!" Yamanaka Ino, grito muy emocionada mientras pone las manos en la barandilla para poder ver mejor la primera planta del centro comercial Konoha."Quien crees que es el chico y quien crees que es la chica?

Haruno Sakura jugó un poco con su pelo rosa y se fue donde gritaba su amiga para mirar a las "victimas" de Ino.

La persona mas alta tiene el pelo marron, largo y el/ella usa una camisa blanca grande. Lo que la atrajo fue sus ojos, ellos eran blancos con tonos lila. Sakura miro su mana, que sostiene muy posesivamente la mano de su amante, que es mucho mas pequeña/o.

Sus ojos miraron a la otra persona. La otra persona tiene el pelo hasta los hombros, marron tambien. El/ella usa una chaqueta de chándal blanca que no muestra su figura. A diferencia de su amante, el/ella tiene ojos normales, grandes, marrones y...

"Wait a minute, Ino-cerda! empieza a reirse. "Qué quieres decir con "quién es quién"?Ese es Hyuga Neji Y Tenten, baka! Neji-kun es el que tiene el pelo largo y Tenten es la que tiene el pelo corto!"

La rubia miro la pareja y se rasca la cabeza. "Es...Pues...No debiste gritarme Pelo-chicle...Al fin y al cabo, tu y yo no somos de la misma secundaria. No se todos tus colegas..."

Se pone un poco triste. Sakura se sintio mal por su amiga. La verdad es que Ino no tiene la culpa de no conocer la relación complicada de Neji y Tenten..."Gomen Ino-chan. Parece que no estabas al tanto."

"No pasa nada, Pelo-chicle!"sonrie. "Esto no es nada a diferencia de las peleas verbales que tengo con las chicas de mi escuela." mira abajo a la primera planta. "Busquemos otras parejas impares! Ador no saber quien es el chico y quien es la chica! Eso hace las cosas más interesantes!"

_Muy bien! Este juego parece muy interesante._ Penso Sakura y mira hacia abajo para ver la multitud de jente. _Este juego es un poco dificil pero interesante y no creo que hacemos algo mal-On Kami, mira es pareja!"_

"Ino, mira allí donde esta la fuente!" grito en el tiempo que se pono roja.

"Donde?" sus ojos mirraron intensamente la fuente. Sus ojos estudiaron con "placer" cada parte de esa pareja en el tiempo que ella se veía impaciente por la extraña pareja. Si Ino fuera un robot seguramente sus ojos estarían brillantes.

"Oh Kami! Esos son Hyuga Hinata y Haku!"

Sakura la miro un poco y preguno: "Los conoces?"

"Iie. Los he visto por aquí y por allá." dijo, pero con sus ojos azules aun fijos en la pareja.

"No mientes?"volvió sus ojos de nuevo donde eran ellos, que (sin importarles) se besaban en público.

"No. El que tiene el pelo corto es Hinata-kun y la del pelo largo es Haku-san."

"Aw ,tu sabes quien es quien!Ahora ya no es divertido! Hinata-san parece un chico bastante agradable y se podría confundir con una chica si cierras un poco los ojos!"

"Tienes razón Sakura, el es un chico lindo y también misterioso. Casi nunca habla en la escuela y tiene un enorme fan-club que corre detrás de él todo el santo día."

"Je,je algo asi como es Sasuke-kun, no?

"Hai! Pero es tan raro, porque Haku-chan es la persona más molesta de mi escuela. Ella siempre coquetea con grupos de muchachos, pero es la primera vez que es con alguien fisicamente."

"Eso, lo que escuché, fue nostalgia Ino-cerda?" Sakura se burla.

La reaccion de Ino no se dejo esperar: su cara se puso roja."QUE DIJISTE PELO-CHICLE?! NO DIGAS COSAS QUE NO SON CIERTAS!"

"..." Sakura miro a su amiga. _Aqui hay gato encerrado_. Ino roja por culpa de un chico tan pequeño, lindo, mono y...

Grito. Ino abrazar a su amiga y trata de hacerla callar.

"A Ino le gusta Hinata,a Ino le gusta Hinata,a Ino le gusta..."

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

"Achoo!" Hinata se aparte un poco de su novio y se tapa la boca con la manga de su suéter negro.

"Alguien tiene que hablar de ti, Hinata-chan." Haku murmuró con una sonrisa y con sus brazos la abrazo, lentamente la volteo y quedaron cara a cara. La miro directamente a los ojos, cosa muy facil porque tienen la misma altura. "Tal vez una de tus fans desagradable..."

"Eh..Haku-koi...Cuando les contamos que yo soy chica y tu un chico?"

Se inclino un poco y sus labios quedaron muy cerda a los de ella. "Aun no. Es interesante ver tantos chicos tontos que dicen que son 100% heterosexuales morirse por un favor mio... Lo mismo creo al repecto de esas "fans" tuyos, pero me parece muy emocionante verlas hasta que punto llegan".

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Hinata miro la planta superior "Quien crees que fue?"

Haku la jalo. "No lo se...Pero nos espera un pelicula...Hinata-kun."

**.**

**.**

***.*.*.*.*Final*.*.*.*.***


End file.
